La última pieza del rompecabezas
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Jumpy Pair (Hiyoshi Wakashi/Mukahi Gakuto). ] Gakuto es testigo de un asesinato, y Hiyoshi es el encargado de interrogarlo. Pero, no estaba preparado para la verdad.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Hiyoshi Wakashi/Mukahi Gakuto (futuro).

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

La primera parte ha sido escrita para Fandom-insano (en su especial de navidad) sin embargo tendrá continuación, no sé cuando pero la tendrá.

* * *

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción._

_Y el mayor bien es pequeño: que toda la vida es sueño,_

_Y los sueños, sueños son._

—Pedro calderón de la Barca.

**_Atención. Nadie puede pasar. Por favor. Aléjense todos._**

Hiyoshi Wakashi —de veintiséis años— se acercó a su jefe, quien se encontraba con un joven pelirrojo de no más de quince o dieciséis años. O por lo menos de esa edad se veía. Se preguntó que hacia ese niño ahí, si al fin y al cabo su propio jefe le había dicho que echase a todo aquel mirón que intentase averiguar algo de la escena. Se acercó a ellos, sin embargo, después de todo tenía que darle a su jefe el informe sobre todo lo que había logrado ver con la mirada rápida que había dado a la escena del crimen. Luego de haber puesto los límites de toda la escena, había tenido que ir a mirar el cadáver que se había encontrado.

Su jefe le vio llegar, o así lo supuse cuando lo hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Miró con desconfianza al chico, dado que no tenía muy claro si podría hablar delante del civil, sin embargo su jefe simplemente hizo un gesto y le indicó que hablase. Hiyoshi asintió, mientras echaba una rápida mirada al joven.

— **El cuerpo que se ha encontrado ha sido identificado como Shishido Ryou—** comenzó, mientras notaba como su jefe le miraba pero miraba también de re ojo al jovencito—** tenía veinticinco años, y estaba casado, con dos hijos. La causa de su muerte fue un certero disparo en la sien, con mucha precisión, hay que agregar**— notó como el joven se tensaba, y empezó a comprender de que iba todo eso— **Los testigos no pudieron ver al asesino. Simplemente escucharon el sonido del disparo. No hay pistas, sin embargo Taki está investigando todo sobre Shishido Ryou**— finalizó.

— **Está bien**— murmuró el hombre de cuarenta y tantos, cuyo apellido era Sakaki— **Éste chico es Mukahi Gakuto**— presentó, con voz parecida a la de un siseo que Hiyoshi pudo saber que significaba, ese chico era un testigo… o un sospechoso— **tiene diecisiete años, sin embargo no dice absolutamente nada. A pesar de que preguntamos y él fue testigo del asesinato.**

Hiyoshi miró al joven, que hacía gestos de fastidio, y comprendió que de ninguna manera podría haber sido el asesino, seguramente Sakaki también se había fijado. Le miró con interés, dado que realmente parecía no querer ayudar en nada en la investigación, no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón. Sasaki le encargó que se lo llevase a los cuarteles del FBI en donde lo interrogarían y Hiyoshi asintió mientras indicaba al joven que le siguiera. Éste lo hizo con una mirada de fastidio.

—

Fueron en el auto de Hiyoshi, la PDI quedaba solo a veinte minutos aproximadamente de la escena del crimen. Que era un callejón del centro de Tokio. Cuando llegaron, Gakuto seguía callado mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fuese Hiyoshi. Únicamente alternaba su mirada entre el suelo y el cielo del camino. No parecía estar realmente en ese lugar, incluso Hiyoshi ya dudaba que fuese a ayudar. No comprendía porque no hablaba, solo se dedicaba a mirar y ni siquiera había hecho amago de decir algo en todo el camino. Realmente, estaba comenzando a preocuparle. A pesar de que ese chico parecía ser bastante orgulloso —muy orgulloso, de hecho— habían momentos en los que parecía alterado sin ninguna razón. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto —ese no era su trabajo, después de todo—, bajó del auto y vio como el menor bajaba sin ayuda alguna. Simplemente lo llevó hasta la zona de interrogaciones y Análisis conductual.

— **Hiyoshi…—** apareció un chico, de la edad de Hiyoshi solo que con cabello castaño cortado como una melena y sonrisa fácil— **Oh, no sabía que… ¿quién es él?—** cuestionó.

— **Él es Mukahi Gakuto. Fue un testigo**— contestó. El chico le quedo mirando y luego asintió— **¿Qué tienes?—** preguntó, mientras que Gakuto les miraba entrecerrando los ojos, sin esforzarse por disimular si pocas ganas de estar ahí.

— **Shishido Ryou estuvo casado con Kaede Yuki. Tuvieron dos hijos: Yuukio y Ren. De tres y cuatro años respetivamente. Shishido era un abogado, ha defendido todo tipo de casos y estaba trabajando para el estado**— Taki ojeó una hoja que tenía en su mano— **En cuanto a enemigos potenciales se ganó muchos en toda su vida profesional, especialmente los que mandó a la cárcel por defender a su cliente. Sin embargo ninguno que estuviese libre al momento del crimen, de hecho todos tienen sentencias de más de quince años y apenas llevan a lo máximo cinco. Ninguno ha escapado**— cambió de hoja— **Su cuenta bancaria está intacta, contactamos con la familia y no supieron nada hasta que los llamados. Shishido había llamado para despedirse porque se iba de viaje**— Taki tomó aire— **Sin embargo, ningún boleto fue hallado a su nombre, ni tampoco ningún plan acerca de ello. Absolutamente nada—** suspiró— **Y eso es todo**— finalizó.

— **Comprendo, envíales los informes a Ootori y que él los revise. Y llama a Atobe**— añadió, antes de llevar a Gakuto (quien ya estaba fastidiado, y su ceño lo demostraba) a la sala de interrogaciones.

Hiyoshi le hizo sentarse en una de las dos sillas que estaban en una mesa blanca, entonces apareció un joven con porte de rey de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Gakuto le quedó mirando, sorprendido, mientras que Hiyoshi mascullaba algo para sí mismo. Atobe miró a Hiyoshi, antes de susurrarle unas cuantas palabras y ver que Hiyoshi asentía. Atobe tomó asiento enfrente de Gakuto, mientras Hiyoshi salía.

— **Vamos a ver…—** murmuró el rubio, ojeando una hoja que le había dado Taki antes de entrar a la sala— **Te llamas Gakuto Mukahi. Tienes diecisiete años. Tus padres están en Osaka. Vives aquí con… tu hermana, al parecer, y estás estudiando**— murmuró— **Según Hiyoshi, fuiste testigo del asesinato. ¿Viste al asesino?**

Gakuto guardó silencio, mientras mantenía su mirada perdida.

— **Supongo que no… ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que viste?**

Nuevamente el silencio.

— **Gakuto…—** el mencionado le vio con odio, por haberle tratado por su nombre— **Necesito que me ayudes en esto. Sino, vas a quedar tu como el sospechoso. ¿Me entiendes?—** Gakuto le miró para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Atobe arqueó una ceja. Le parecía sospechoso que ese chico no hablase ninguna palabra, ni siquiera para negarse o alguna cosa. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo. Algo que ya había visto ocurrir, y que sinceramente esperaba que no le hubiese pasado a ese pobre chico.

— **Gakuto…**— el aludido le miró con atención, ya habiéndose olvidado que le estaba tratando por su nombre de pila— **¿Puedes hablar?— **Atobe vio como los ojos de Gakuto se contraían y luego negaba.

Atobe asintió y luego salió por la puerta, por la que encontró luego Hiyoshi.

— **Tú viste al asesino**— sentenció— **y puedo afirmar que lo conocías de alguna parte. Eso te generó un trauma, por eso la voz ya no te sale. Pero no es por un problema físico, sino psicológico**— Gakuto solo se dedicaba a mirar a Hiyoshi, no asentía ni negaba nada. Porque todo era verdad— **Creó que deberás ir a un especialista, sin embargo si realmente conoces al chico o lo viste, necesito que me escribas como era. Nos ayudarás a atraparlo, y ahora que tú estás en peligro eso ayudaría.**

Atobe entró cargando un papel y lápices, viendo la mirada alarmada de Gakuto sintió un poco de lastima por lo que tenía que pasar, sin embargo no podían hacer mucho más. Necesitaban su ayuda antes de cualquier cosa, y necesitaban saber a qué se estaban enfrentando. Si Gakuto les podía ayudar, no podía impedir que Hiyoshi lo interrogase, miró al pelirrojo una última vez antes de salir. Hiyoshi le pasó los papeles a Gakuto y vio como anotaba unas cosas para luego entregarle al papel de vuelta.

— **_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí_**— leyó Hiyoshi, sin comprender**— ****_¿Qué es la vida? Un sueño. Y los sueños, sueños son_**— murmuró, vio los ojos de Gakuto y vio miedo en ellos. Miedo que no le gustaba. No podía comprender que tenía que ver un poema con el miedo de Gakuto. Pero supuso que algo muy grave tenía que estar pasando en aquel momento. Gakuto extendió su mano y él le entregó de nuevo el papel.

Gakuto escribió y se lo volvió a entregar.

— **_El fuego quema, y quemará. Si arde, arderá con vosotros. Quien busca encuentra. Es la última pieza del rompecabezas_**— leyó Hiyoshi, y Atobe volvió a entrar, ojeando el papel.

— **Tú eres la última pieza del rompecabezas—** sentenció, mirando a Gakuto. Y para la desgracia del pobre niño, Mukahi asintió.

Hiyoshi no supo muy bien que decir, solo pudo pensar en que se había formado una línea en aquel momento. Una línea que decía "No cruzar". Gakuto la había formado a su alrededor, y empezaba a sospechar que las cosas eran incluso peores de lo que había imaginado al principio.


End file.
